Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 6 (Memories)
Memories is the sixth episode from Hi-5 Series 5. Segments *KATHLEEN shows all the things she used to use when she was a baby. *CHARLI pretends to be a baby that grows up. *NATHAN looks at pictures of his family and he tries to look like them at time. *CHARLI wears a dress that women used to wear a long time ago. *TIM tells us about his grandpa's musical group (Hi-3) and his father's musical group (Hi-4) too. *CHARLI and Nathan dance rock 'n' roll together like grandma and grandpa used to. *KELLIE's grandpa is going to visit her but she can't remember his face. *CHARLI sings about her grandpa's garden. *SHARING STORIES: Kellie tells us a story about two children (Kathleen and Nathan) that build a billy car with a little help from their dog (Tim), and their mother (Charli) gives them a plane toy that makes the car fly up high. Gallery Kathleen_S5_E6.png Charli_S5_E6_1.png Nathan_S5_E6.png Charli_S5_E6_2.png Tim_S5_E6.png Charli_S5_E6_3.png Kellie_S5_E6.png Charli_S5_E6_4.png Sharing_Stories_S5_E6.png Trivia *Africa is the world's second-largest and second-most-populous continent. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Africa *The sharing story in this episode was meant to be in Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 10 (Working together). Songlets ;Puzzles and patterns When I was a baby as tiny as could be I kicked my legs and waved my arms and giggle happily I drink milk from a bottle for breakfast, lunch and tea When I was a little baby. When I was a baby as small ... could be I crawl and wiggle on the ground and laugh so happily I eat mash vegs and ... for breakfast, lunch and tea When I was a little baby. When I was a baby and growing steadily I leant to take my first few steps which I did carefully I practiced walking everyday for breakfast, lunch and tea When I was a little baby. ;Body move #01 Now I am tiny and I can't quite talk I ... and I ..., I sure can't walk But time all pass so fast and I'll grow so strong I'll be skipping and a-dancing when my legs are long. Once I was tiny and I couldn't walk I ... and I ... and I couldn't walk But time passed so fast and I grew so strong Skipping and a-dancing, now my legs are long. ;Shapes in space How do I look today? I'm feeling quite good okay Is my blonde hair in place? Do I look like I should? How do I look today? How do I look today? I'm feeling quite good okay Is my mustache in place? Does it look like it should? How do I look today? How do I look today? I'm feeling quite good okay Are my glasses in place? Do I look like I should? How do I look today? How do I look today? I'm feeling quite good okay Are my big teeth in place? Do I look like I should? How do I look today? ;Body move #02 No songlet ;Making music We're Hi-3, this is what we do Do do do do do do do do do do do do Clap your hands, you can do it too Do do do do do do do do do do do do We're having fun, so come and play Sing this song with us today, Hi-3, Hi-3. We're Hi-3, this is what we do Do do do do do do do do do do do do Clap your hands, you can do it too Do do do do do do do do do do do do We're having fun, so come and play Sing this song with us today, Hi-3, Hi-3. We're Hi-4, this is what we do Do do do do do do do do do do Clap your hands, you can do it too Do do do do do do do do do do We're having fun, so come and play Sing this song with us today, Hi-4. We're Hi-4, this is what we do Do do do do do do do do do do Clap your hands, you can do it too Do do do do do do do do do do We're having fun, so come and play Sing this song with us today, Hi-4. Hi, hi, hi, hi, together One, two, three, four...Hi-5 One, two, three, four...Hi-5 One, two, three, four...Hi-5. ;Body move #03 No songlet ;Word play What makes a granddad? The granddad, who he is? Could it be the way he walks or is it just the way he talks Or also sings or carries me or builds my cubby in the tree That's what I remember when I think about him now I can't remember how he looks but I love him anyhow. That's what I remember when I think about him now I can't remember how he looks but I love him anyhow. That's what I remember when I think about him now I can't remember how he looks but I love him anyhow. ;Body move #04 In grandpa's garden the trees are tall You can climb up high or kick a ball In grandpa's garden flowers bloom in rows In grandpa's garden magic surely grows. In grandpa's garden the trees are tall You can climb up high or kick a ball In grandpa's garden flowers bloom in rows In grandpa's garden magic surely grows. ;Sharing stories Vroom, vroom, vroom, it's a billy car Zoom, zoom, zoom, zooming down the road Rattling and rolling, bumping and bouncing There's nowhere we can't go. Whoosh, whoosh, whoosh, it's a billy car Zoom, zoom, zoom, zooming in the sky Swooping and soaring, whooshing and roaring There's nowhere we can't fly. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Puzzles and Patterns segment Category:Episodes that Kellie read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Russell Burton Category:Ep about family Category:Ep about memories, remembering & reminding Category:Ep about babies Category:Ep about growing Category:Ep about size Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about photos Category:Ep about dressing up & costumes Category:Ep about differences Category:Ep about dresses Category:Ep about old & new Category:Ep about albums Category:Ep about the past Category:Ep about dancing Category:Ep about rock 'n' roll Category:Ep about love Category:Ep about meeting Category:Ep about elephants Category:Ep about gardens & gardening Category:Ep about cars Category:Ep about dogs Category:Ep about flying Category:Ep about Africa